Long Live
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Akhir perjalanan kisah ICHIRUKI di Bleach. Setelah 10 tahun bersama, pinangan pun disediakan baik di Karakura maupun di Soul Society. Let's read the story completely. Review plis.
1. Chapter 1

_**HALO MINNA-SAN. KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN SAYA SI RAJA GAJE. **_

_**LAGI NGEBET BUAT ICHIRUKI DAN KALI INI KHUSUS DIPERSEMBAHKAN BUAT OM TITE KUBO.**_

_**SEBUAH FIC ANGAN-ANGAN MENGENAI KISAH AKHIR SERI BLEACH SESI ROMAN ICHIRUKI.**_

_**SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUA.**_

* * *

><p><em>NEW ICHIRUKI : LONG LIVE<em>

_DISCLAIMER :BLEACH BELONGS TITE KUBO._

_GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA_

_RATE : K+_

_SEMI-CANON_

* * *

><p><strong>L O N G L I V E<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

"Aku sama sekali tidak iri. Sama sekali tidak iri, kok. Sungguh, cemburu juga tidak. Buatku pernikahan mereka suatu kebahagian tersendiri bagiku. Melihat Rukia yang berdampingan dengan Ichigo rasanya seperti melihat pasangan putri dan pangeran di suatu kerajaan negri dongeng," ucap Inoue pada teman di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu. Kau mengambil kursi paling belakang, bukankah itu berarti kau tidak kuat kalau harus melihat mereka lebih dekat lagi," tuduh Tatsuki.

"Huhuhu, tidak kok."

"Lagipula sebelumnya kita tak pernah menyangka, kalau pernikahan shinigami dan manusia diperbolehkan. Ditambah lagi Ichigo sebagai shinigami pengganti dan Rukia yang punya hubungan dengan klan manusia. Wajar kalau kita terkejut dengan pernikahan mereka sekarang," jelas Ishida.

"Semua juga berkat Urahara. Urahara menciptakan teknologi yang memampukan Rukia memperoleh tubuh manusianya tanpa harus kehilangan kekuatan shinigaminya. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa keluarga shinigami di dunia manusia," komentar Sado pada semuanya.

"Aaaah, aku tidak rela kakak dinikahi Ichigo. Seandainya aku punya tubuh manusia juga, pasti aku yang sekarang berada di sana." Kon keluar dari tas yang dibawa Inoue.

"Haah, boneka bisa bicara?" teriak Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro bersamaan. Ishida langsung menekan kepala Kon ke dalam tas.

"Yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Keigo histeris.

"Itu mainanku," jawab Inoue dengan senyum penuh keraguan.

"Kalian duduklah di sini, kursi di depan bukan untuk orang yang tidak penting seperti kalian," suruh Tatsuki.

"Terima kasih, Tatsuki. Kau tidak berubah, ya. Inoue juga, Ishida juga. Tapi Ichigo berubah," komentar Mizuiro sambil memosisikan duduk di sebelah Tatsuki.

"Apa maksudmu Ichigo berubah?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Ichigo, ia semakin… ceria. Ia kembali lagi seperti Ichigo kecil yang aku kenal. Ichigo yang saat itu masih punya ibu. Bukankah kau merasakannya juga, ia tidak sejutek waktu di sekolah. Ia juga lebih sering tersenyum. Saat ia mengantarkan undangan ke rumahku, ia banyak bercerita dan kami tertawa bersama. Aku suka Ichigo yang sekarang," jelas Mizuiro.

"Ia telah menemukan makna kehidupannya, tujuan hidupnya, tidak heran ia jadi lebih bersemangat," tambah Tatsuki.

"Justru kau juga berubah Mizuiro, sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bicara seperti tadi?" tanya Keigo.

"Aku hanya merasa harus menyampaikannya," jawab Mizuiro.

"Kira-kira siapa lagi yang akan datang, ya?" tanya Inoue penasaran.

"Halo, Nona Orihime," sapa seseorang dari samping. Beberapa orang dengan pakaian aneh tiba-tiba muncul bersamaan dengan orang itu.

"Shinji-_kun_, kau datang? Wah, Hiyori-_chan_ juga ikut!" sambut Inoue.

"Ternyata para vizard juga datang. Apa ia juga mengundang shinigami?" tanya Ishida sinis.

"Apa maksudmu, Tuan Kacamata? Kami kan sudah sejak lama menjadi manusia," bela Kensei.

"Tidak ada salahnya kalau kami datang. Kenapa kau sinis?" tuduh Lisa.

"Kami punya undangan, kok," tambah Mashiro sambil menunjukkan undangan pada Ishida.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita ambil tempat duduk paling depan," ajak Shinji pada teman-teman Vizard-nya. Mereka pun meninggalkan Ishida dan yang lainnya.

"Apa teman-teman di Soul Society benar-benar tidak bisa datang?" tanya Inoue lagi.

"Yang aku dengar di Soul Society juga akan diadakan upacara pernikahan ala shinigami. Mungkin mereka tidak akan datang," jawab Ishida.

"Tapi… aku merasakan reitatsu Rangiku-_chan_ di dekat sini," ungkap Inoue.

"Bagaimana dengan Byakuya, bukankah ia harus menjadi wali nikah Rukia?" tanya Sado.

"Iya juga, ya. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa sampai salah analisis seperti itu, Ishida-_kun_."

"Orang itu pasti datang, tapi bukan sebagai shinigami. Mungkin perwakilan Soul Society juga akan datang. Aku merasakannya juga, Renji, Hitsugaya dan seorang lagi," ungkap Ishida sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Harusnya kau menyebutku Kapten Hitsugaya."

Mereka, yang disebut Inoue dan Ishida tadi, datang dengan pakaian resmi layaknya manusia: jas, kemeja putih, dasi, sepatu dan juga gaun.

"Rangiku-_chan_," sapa Inoue sambil berusaha memeluk Rangiku yang berdandan ala wanita dewasa, bagian dadanya terbuka seperti biasa.

"Inoue, sudah lama tidak bertemu! Kau semakin besar saja, ya!" balas Rangiku.

"Ha, kau juga semakin cantik," puji Inoue.

"Aku kira kalian tidak akan datang. Lagipula bukankah akan ada upacara tersendiri untuk pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia di Soul Society?" tanya Ishida.

"Kami datang sebagai perwakilan dari Soul Society. Lagipula Kaptain Byakuya minta aku temani," jawab Renji. "Dan kau tahu, Kapten Kenpachi dan Kapten Mayuri tadi memaksa untuk ikut, untung saja Kapten Kyoraku dan Kapten Ukitake bisa menahan mereka," lanjutnya.

"Akan sangat gawat kalau mereka datang dengan tubuh manusia. Mereka tidak akan bisa beradaptasi," tambah Hinamori.

"Baiklah, Byakuya menyuruh kami menempati tempat yang paling depan. Sebentar lagi ia akan datang bersama dengan Rukia," kata Hitsugaya. Mereka pun menempati kursi mereka.

**-Wait 4 Next Chapter-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: MINNA, SAYA NGGAK SABAR BUAT MEMBAGI KEBAHAGIAN INI!**_

_**JADI FIC INI TERKESAN PENDEK. **_

_**SEBENARNYA BISA SAJA DIBUAT ONE-SHOT, TAPI BERSABARLAH MENUNGGU BAGIAN TERPENTING!**_

_**BYE.**_

_**MIND TO REVIEW, BE4? ILUV U.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HALO MINNA-SAN. TERIMA KASIH ATAS RESPONNYA DI CHAPTER 1.**_

_**KINI CHAPTER 2 TELAH HADIR.**_

_**MAAF JIKA MASIH PENDEK DAN MASIH BELUM MASUK KE INTI.**_

_**SEMOGA MEMUASKAN :)**_

_**HAPPY READING.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>NEW ICHIRUKI : LONG LIVE<span>_

_DISCLAIMER :BLEACH BELONGS TITE KUBO._

_GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA_

_RATE : K+_

_SEMI-CANON_

* * *

><p><strong>L O N G L I V E<strong>

**CHAPTER 2**

Bunyi lonceng gereja sudah terdengar, menunjukan waktu pukul dua belas tepat. Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki, Sado dan para tamu yang lainnya sudah menunggu lama. Pantat mereka sudah mulai panas duduk di kursi kayu yang keras.

Nasib Kon di dalam tas Inoue sudah sekarat, sulit untuk bernapas dan udara di dalam sangat panas dan lembap. Tas itu mulai gerasak-gerusuk lagi.

Di tengah keheningan gereja, Kon membuka tas dan diam-diam keluar. Ia mengendap-endap di bawah kolong kursi panjang menuju pintu keluar. Sesekali ia terinjak kaki tidak tahu diri manusia.

"Huah, kakak di mana? Lama sekali. Apa ia menunggu aku jemput," ucap Kon pada dirinya sendiri. Kesimpulan yang asal dan Kon terlalu percaya diri untuk bertindak. Ia pergi menuju tempat yang asal yang ia yakini ada Rukia yang menunggu.

* * *

><p>"Rukia, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Byakuya.<p>

Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gereja tempat berlangsungnya upacara pernikahan. Byakuya duduk di kursi depan dengan seorang supir sewaan di sampingnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasi warna kelabu. Ia mengenakan jas putih sebagai pelengkap. Celana bahan warna putih tak bercacat ia kenakan sebagai bawahan. Aksesoris kemanusiaan tidak lupa ia kenakan, jam tangan dan sepatu kulit warna putih. Rambutnya masih dengan style yang sama seperti kapten divisi enam.

Rukia duduk di kursi belakang seorang diri. Ia memegangi bunga pengantin dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Rukia mengenakan gaun pengantin warna putih. Bagian dadanya dipasang penyangga untuk mempercantik penampilannya. Bagian pinggangnya sengaja dibuat ketat, sedangkan bagian bawahnya mengembang layaknya putrid-putri di kerajaan negri dongeng. Rambutnya disanggul dengan hiasan bunga warna merah muda.

"Rukia? Apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Byakuya sekali lagi.

"Eh. Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa kau siap untuk segera menikah dengan Ichigo?" ulang Byakuya untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Ya, tentu. Untuk apa Kakak tanyakan hal itu?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Dulu saat menjelang pernikahanku, ada juga yang bertanya hal itu," jawabnya.

"Jadi hanya untuk sekedar formalitas? Eh…," ucap Rukia kebingungan. Ia meraba-raba kursi mobil yang didudukinya. "Mana Chappy?"

Byakuya dan supirnya tampak bingung mendengar nama asing itu. "Siapa yang kau maksud Chappy?" tanya Byakuya.

"Boneka kelinci pemberian Ichigo. Aku harus membawanya?"

"Boneka itu kau tinggalkan di mana?"

"Sepertinya aku masih meletakkannya di meja rias ruangan tadi. Aku mau kembali ke sana!" pinta Rukia. Rukia menunjukkan ekspresi memohon pada Byakuya. "Aku tak mau merusak kebahagian ini," katanya.

"Kita bisa terlambat kalau kembali lagi ke tempat itu." Maksud tempat yang dibicarakan Rukia dan Byakuya adalah sebuah salon di mana Rukia dan Byakuya didandani di sana, tentunya atas permintaan Ichigo dan keluarga.

Rukia masih menunjukkan paras muka meminta. Setelah beberapa detik tak mendapat respon dari kakaknya itu, ia berniat keluar dari mobil yang membawanya semakin jauh dengan si Chappy.

"Putar arah ke tempat tadi!" suruhnya pada supir yang mengendarai mobil. Seketika niat Rukia untuk nekat keluar dari mobil itu terhenti. Rukia mengukir senyum dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih, Kak!" pada Byakuya. Byakuya ketus menanggapi, "Kau yang menanggung keterlambatan kita."

Mobil itu pun melesat dengan kecepatan maksimal. Tentu kecepatan tersebut tidak setara dengan _shunpo_ yang seribu kali lebih cepat.

Sudah dekat dengan tujuan, mobil mereka tiba-tiba menabrak sesuatu.

Brak!

* * *

><p>Di lain tempat, Ichigo bersama dengan ayahnya sedang terjebak macet kota Tokyo, Jepang yang sebenarnya jarang terjadi. Seakan setiap orang ingin menghadiri pesta pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia, di satu jalan menuju gereja yang dituju Ichigo, di sanalah puncak kemacetan.<p>

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik upacara pernikahannya diadakan di gereja dekat Karakura saja!" gerutu Ichigo pada ayahnya, orang yang memilihkan gereja besar nan ternama untuk pernikahan anaknya.

"Sudah kubilang harusnya kita pakai mobil ambulan!" Kurosaki tua mengomel sendiri.

"Kau gila! Kau mau merusak acara pernikahanku?" Ichigo melayangkan tinjunya.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai jadi bergoncang, terjadi pertempuran di dalam mobil tersebut. Sang supir yang membawa mobil mereka pun hanya bisa memandang rusuh kedua orang Kurosaki tersebut.

Dan waktu terus terbuang sia-sia.

"Sudah, aku jalan saja dari sini!" Ichigo berniat keluar dari mobil itu—setelah sang ayah berhasil ia taklukan dengan tinju dan tendangnya.

"Hei, tunggu! Aku juga akan jalan! Kau tidak akan bisa menikah kalau tidak didampingin wali!" Isshin pun mengikuti jejak Ichigo. Mereka berdua berjalan sepanjang trotoar melewati kemacetan yang jarang terjadi itu.

* * *

><p>"Apa itu bonekamu?" tanya Byakuya.<p>

Rukia dan Byakuya baru saja keluar dari mobil. Mobil mereka menabrak sesuatu dan sesuatu itu kini telah terbaring lusuh di tengah jalan sepi. Benda itu jadi seperti tidak berbentuk. Supir mobil itu memandangi korbannya itu dengan penuh rasa ketakutan.

"Bukan! Itu…?" Rukia mendekati benda coklat itu. Tiba-tiba…

"K-k-ka-kak! Aku men-je-m-putmu." Benda itu mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Rukia jadi mengenal sosok malang itu.

"Kon?"

**-Wait 4 Next Chapter- **

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: MAAF MINNA, MASIH PENDEK AJA NIH.**_

_**SOALNYA WAKTUNYA GA BANYAK JUGA BUAT NGE-FIC.**_

**_SEMOGA MINGGU DEPAN BISA UPDATE LAGI._**

**_OKELAH, MIND TO RNR, PLEASE?_**

**_KRITIK DAN SARAN JUGA TYPO._**

**_*BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DAN BACA CHAPTER 1, _**

**_TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YAAA... :)_**


End file.
